1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining system and a removal system for removing machining chips generated during machining by using a robot and an image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-019466, Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-159198, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-118884 each disclose a cleaning system for removing machining chips generated during workpiece machining by using a high-pressure cleaning spray attached to a robot. To provide techniques for monitoring the condition of a workpiece or a machining tool during machining by using an image capturing device (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-096203 and H10-096616) is also known in the art.
A cleaning system that uses a high-pressure cleaning spray is effective for removing iron-based materials since the machining chips generated during machining are relatively small in size and the amount of generated chips is also small. However, in the case of a material having high toughness, i.e., a tenacious material, such as aluminum or stainless steel, the machining chips tend to be generated in the form of long strips and become intertwined like a bird's nest. Once such machining chips adhere to the workpiece or the machining tool, the machining chips cannot be easily removed.
If the machining chips remain near the part to be machined, not only does the machining accuracy drop, but the workpiece or the machining tool may also be damaged, and in some cases, this can result in damage to the machine tool. Accordingly, when machining a tough material, the machining operation must be interrupted periodically to check the condition of the part being machined or to remove the machining chips securely by using human hands.